<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The In Love With My Boss Club by Miscellaneous_mess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050107">The In Love With My Boss Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess'>Miscellaneous_mess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bi-Curiosity, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexuality, Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, F/M, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Jealousy, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Oblivious, Peacock Nathalie Sancoeur | Mayura, Queer Character, Queer Themes, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:42:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathalie and Penny were best friends since high school and now as adults, they have one big thing in common: they are both in love with their bosses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone, Penny Rolling/Nathalie Sancoeur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The In Love With My Boss Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathalie and Penny were both lucky to have a day off let alone on the same day but when they saw each other across the cafe they knew they had to catch up with each other.<br/>“It’s so great to see you again!” Penny exclaimed. <br/>“Yes, I feel like we haven't seen each other since high school,” Nathalie said. </p><p>Conversation flowed naturally between them, as it did between old friends. Until the topic of their relationship status was brought up.</p><p>“Let me guess, you're still in love with Gabriel Agreste?” Penny asked.<br/>“Only if you still love Jagged Stone,” Nathalie said.<br/>“At least he's not widowed,” Penny pointed out.<br/>“Because being divorced with two kids is that much better?” Nathalie asked sarcastically. <br/>“Gabriel has a son too!” Penny added. <br/>Nathalie let her voice simmer down, “we are helpless,” she said.<br/>“Just like back in high school,” Penny agreed. <br/>“Forever in love with oblivious men,” Nathalie said and took a sip of her drink.<br/>“Who we now work for,” Penny frowned. <br/>“We might as well start an ‘in love with your boss club’,” Nathalie said though her voice held a lot of sarcasm. <br/>“At least we both have a chance,” Penny said, “I mean they are both single.”<br/>“Yeah,” Nathalie agreed tentatively thinking of Emilie’s body in the basement.<br/>“You think if we went out with each other again as we did in high school that it would make them jealous?” Penny asked. <br/>Nathalie shrugged, “are you asking me out?” <br/>“Only if you'd liked to be my girlfriend?” Penny replied with a smirk.<br/>Nathalie leaned over the table and gave Penny a quick kiss. It was something she had felt used to in high school and the feelings of their lips together hadn't changed much. Though it was never a magical feeling, it never really excited sparks in either of them but it took away the feeling of loneliness they often felt.</p><p>They knew they were both selfish but they both needed a distraction, they knew their relationship came with a terms and conditions list that was miles long and that they both knew despite never reading it through. That was the thing when you were helplessly in love with your boss, there was nothing that either felt like they could do, but they took comfort in each other, that familiar feeling that they had longed for. </p><p> </p><p>“Can I get done early on Friday?” Nathalie tentatively asked Gabriel.<br/>“Of course, Nathalie, you certainly do enough where you can have an evening to yourself.”<br/>“Actually, sir, I’m going on a date,” Nathalie said hoping it would spark some jealousy in him.<br/>“Oh,” Gabriel said surprised, “who is the lucky one?”<br/>“Penny Rolling, actually.”<br/>“Jagged Stone’s assistant?”<br/>“Yes, that's the one.”<br/>“Didn’t you two date back in high school?” Gabriel asked thinking back to that time together. <br/>“Yes, we did, we rekindled some of our sparks I guess,” Nathalie explained. <br/>“Well, be sure to have a good time,” Gabriel said.<br/>Nathalie frowned but immediately resumed a neutral expression that she held before, “thank you, sir.” </p><p> </p><p>“May I get off early on Friday?” Penny asked Jagged slowly with hesitation in her voice.<br/>“Why, of course, you put so much work in around here, you deserve some time off to treat yourself.”<br/>“Thanks, but I actually have a date Friday night.”<br/>“That's wicked Penny, who's the lucky person you're going out with?”<br/>“Nathalie Sancoeur.”<br/>“She helps Gabriel Agreste now, doesn't she?”<br/>“Yes, she has been for quite a while. Longer than I have been organizing your events.”<br/>Jagged nodded, “You dated her back in high school, yeah?”<br/>“Yes, I did,” Penny answered disappointed by the lack of disappointment in Jagged Stone’s voice, “we ran into each other at a cafe last week and just rekindled some of that romance.” <br/>“Amazing Penny, have a wicked good time.” <br/>“Thank you, Jagged,” she said simply trying to not let any emotion show. </p><p> </p><p>*This is both of their perspectives*</p><p>He couldn't care less! She knew she shouldn't care about that and she should have cared about the woman she was going to meet with Friday night but she couldn't help. He was an addiction she had had for too long and was too hooked to stop now. How could he not see what was in front of her, she couldn't understand what was holding him back. Why was she not enough for him? </p><p> </p><p>*Friday, I really don't know what day it was before this but now it's Friday*</p><p>“You look amazing Penny,” Nathalie complemented upon arrival. <br/>Penny was wearing a short purple dress with a black belt, the dress color clashed with her pink hair a bit but perhaps Nathalie had just been in the fashion industry too long. The dress also reminded Nathalie too much of Hawkmoth, especially with the silver-gray headband she was wearing. Nathalie had opted for a slightly longer black dress that had golden patterns stitched throughout. She also had a golden flower hairpiece pin that held up her bun.<br/>“You look incredible as well,” Penny said back.<br/>Blue had always been Nathalie’s color, though Penny always believed that Nathalie could pull off anything if she was really, she assumed that made her good in the fashion industry even if she was only an assistant to Gabriel Agreste. The black and gold design reminded her of Jagged Stone’s typical outfit and she tried to shake her head away from Jagged Stone. Tonight was about her and Nathalie, even if part of her was still in love with Jagged Stone.</p><p>The two shared polite conversation over their meals but perhaps they both knew what the other was thinking the whole night. They weren't thinking about each and despite a shared kiss or two they hadn't been thinking about kissing each other. </p><p>“I love you, Penny, I really do,” Nathalie finally said, “you’re an incredible person and that's why I can't do this to you. I tried to get over Gabriel but I’m not and it feels wrong to play with your feelings.”<br/>Penny signed, “I feel exactly the same, well with Jagged, but you're right, this isn't going to work.”<br/>They shared one last quick kiss.<br/>“Good luck,” Penny said.<br/>“To you as well,” Nathalie smiled and turned away.</p><p> </p><p>*Meanwhile with Gabriel*</p><p>Something about watching Nathalie leave dressed for her date pained him. He turned away from the window and let out a sign.<br/>Nooroo flew out from his hiding place.<br/>“Are you alright, master?” <br/>“Yes, Nooroo,” Gabriel answered and turned back to the window, he could barely see Nathalie in the distance now. <br/>“Is it about Miss Nathalie’s date?” Nooroo asked, not wanting to be pushing but knowing that something was troubling Gabriel.<br/>“No, I’m happy for her, she deserves someone who loves her unconditionally.”<br/>“And you don't love her, master?”<br/>“Of course not, Nooroo, Emilie is the only woman in my life!” Gabriel yelled but then exhaled, it shouldn't have hurt to know she had a date had their relationship been strictly business or even platonic.<br/>Nooroo stayed silent for a moment.<br/>“Maybe,” Gabriel finally admitted, “I don't know, I used to think I could only ever love Emilie, but Nathalie, she makes me feel those same emotions again. I didn't want her to go on that date because that means she is not here where I can see her and protect her. She's still ill from the peacock miraculous and if something happens to her it will be my fault-” <br/>“It sounds like you love her, master,” Nooroo said, cutting Gabriel’s Nathalie rant off. <br/>“You’re right, Nooroo, I love Nathalie,” Gabriel said as the revelation hit him. <br/>He was in love with his assistant, Nathalie Sancoeur. <br/>“Are you going to tell her, master?” Nooroo asked, hoping it was safe to do so. <br/>“I can't, if she loves Penny, I can't do that to her.” <br/>Nooroo floated sadly, Duusu had often gushed to Nooroo how Nathalie was in love with Gabriel. While he thought the other kwami could be grossly optimistic and hopeful he never took Duusu to lie about anything. Maybe Duusu had made an inference of his own, or perhaps Nathalie was just trying to move on from what she had deemed to be a hopeless crush. Nooroo tried to think through as he wanted to see his master happy. </p><p> </p><p>*meanwhile with Jagged Stone*</p><p>Jagged looked at Fang and then the empty room surrounding him. The room felt emptier when Penny wasn't nearby. Though they rarely shared the same room, unless it was necessary, he missed having her next door. He stood up, walked to the balcony, and looked at the Paris skyline. He didn't understand why he felt empty without her here. It felt similar to the way he did with Anarka. Speaking of her, it was something while some people judged him for Penny never did. Penny supported his choice and what he chose to do and he rarely regretted his choice especially with Penny by his side. Though he would admit to missing Luka and Juleka from time to time. They quickly passed by his mind as it settled back on Penny. He had caught a quick glimpse of her before she left. He had taken small notice in the way the purple clashed with her hair yet outlined and hugged her body. The headpiece was able to hold her pink hair back some though he would have preferred to brush it out of her face himself. He remembered her brown eyes, the way they sparkled almost amber, how they looked into his before she left. He would be absolutely lost without Penny and thinking back to the time she was akumatized to be Troublemaker, he didn't want any harm to come to her. That is when Jagged Stone realized he was in love with his assistant Penny Rolling. <br/>“I can't tell her,” Jagged mumbled to herself, “she seemed so happy going off on her date.” <br/>He couldn't tell her about his feelings if she was in love with Nathalie, that would be unfair to her.</p><p> </p><p>Nathalie entered the Agreste manor again and walked past Gabriel’s room and saw light peeking out from under the door. She walked past the room trying not to trouble her mind with her thoughts. She took her golden pin out of her hair and brushed through it. She then slipped out of her black dress and slipped into red pajamas. <br/>She then heard a light knock on her door.<br/>“Come in!” Nathalie called.<br/>“Nathalie,” Gabriel said as he opened the door. <br/>“Oh,” Nathalie had expected that Adrien needed something, seeing Gabriel came as a shock to her, “good evening, sir.” <br/>“Did you have a nice evening?” he asked her.<br/>“Yes, dinner was lovely.” <br/>“Ask for time off whenever you need,” Gabriel said although he didn't want to let her out of the house without him again. <br/>“I don't think that’ll be necessary,” Nathalie said, “Penny and I decided it isn't going to work.” <br/>“Oh,” Gabriel said, trying to hide his excitement with some sympathy, “I would hate to intrude but do you mind me asking why.”<br/>“We are both just in love with other people. We loved each other at one point but that high school spark isn't there when we want other people,” Nathalie answered honestly, hoping Gabriel would take the hint.<br/>Gabriel wanted to groan, he now had another person to worry about, and he didn't know who she was in love with now. He wanted to ask if he knew them but wouldn't that be prying too much. He wanted to tell her that he loved her but was that still unfair. </p><p>He looked at her and with her gorgeous hair that flowed down over her shoulders. The short-sleeved pajamas revealed her arms and a V-neck that ran along her collarbone. That's when he realized that he had to tell her. That even if she turned him away that she had to know how he felt because just watching her be wasn't going to be enough for him.</p><p>He wanted to tell her more romantically but instead, he stood in her bedroom, both in their pajamas as he blurted out, “I love you, Nathalie.” <br/>Nathalie didn't even flinch with the news, she thought she had heard him wrong, she just heard what wanted to hear. <br/>“I’m sorry,” she said, “I think I heard you wrong, could you repeat that?”<br/>Gabriel took a step closer to Nathalie and took his hand under her chin and made her look up at him.<br/>“I said, I’m in love with you, Nathalie.” <br/>Nathalie blushed profusely, she certainly had not heard him wrong twice. <br/>“You were the person I am in love with,” Nathalie admitted. <br/>It was Gabriel’s turn to have a light blush run across his face. He ran his thumb over Nathalie’s lips. They were glossy from the makeup she had on before her date and were mixed with some of the pink gloss Penny always wore. A bit of jealousy swirled through him.<br/>He gently pressed his lips to hers. <br/>“You're mine now,” he let out the low growl against her lips. <br/>“I wouldn't want to be with anyone else,” Nathalie said. </p><p> </p><p>Penny entered her lonely dark hotel room. She lit up the room with the flick of a light switch. She tossed her headband aside and messed up her previously neat hair. She changed from her purple dress into a set of pink pajamas. She heard a light knock on the door, who was here at this hour? <br/>“Oh, Jagged,” she said, opening the door, “is something wrong?”<br/>“No, I just,” Jagged paused, did he really know what he wanted, “wanted to know how your date was?”<br/>“It was great but Nathalie and I were never going to work out.”<br/>“That’s too bad,” he said, trying to contain his excitement as to be a good friend.<br/>“We were both in love with other people, we were set up for failure at the start.” <br/>Jagged Stone nodded, of course, Penny loved someone, at least when it was Nathalie he knew who he was competing with, now her love was unknown. </p><p>He looked at her messy hair, her matching pink pajamas, and he felt like he fell in love with her again. He wanted to tell her how he felt but was that selfish? Did he care if he was selfish? His whole life he always went after what he wanted and that's why he was so successful. Penny was not going to be any different.</p><p>“Penny, I’m in love with you,” his confession was simple and caught Penny off guard. <br/>She questioned if she even heard him right. She didn't respond as she watched his eyes focus on her lips. <br/>Jagged noticed they were more glossy and less pink than they typically were, he immediately assumed that was a result of kissing Nathalie, and he wasn't wrong. <br/>He crashed his lips against hers, they were demanding and the kiss was reckless. Penny felt it matched his personality perfectly and that their lips fit together flawlessly. <br/>“You are who I am in love with,” Penny admitted as their kiss broke. <br/>“Good,” he smirked and kissed her again.</p><p> </p><p>So being in love with your boss wasn't the most convenient thing for either of them but in the end, it was worth all the heartache. It was worth everything because she loved him and she wouldn't trade that for the world. She didn't need the smartest man in the world and it didn't matter if he was oblivious because he was hers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m not sure if this was a good fic or not.<br/>It was also the first time I have written anything with Penny and Jagged Stone<br/>But I didn't hate the final product so here it is, I hope you enjoyed it at least a little bit</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>